Mine to Protect
by XxKpopDXx
Summary: "Hermione, sweetheart, what's wrong? What did father say!" Draco desperately stared at the emotionless girl in front of him. "What I should have told you long ago. I'm sorry." Hermione gave the platinum boy a sad smile and turned around, walking away from him. "I can't protect you. This is the only way." She whispered. 'But you're mine to protect.' He wanted to say. PURE DRAMIONE!
1. Chapter 1

**So i dedcided to venture out into the open world, something besides Pokemon. I hope my writing style and plot impresses you enough to read my other stories. ;) Well thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. If I did, there would be lots of Dramione action going on.**

**Warning: OOC is applied.**

In a cafe, surrounded by tables and chairs of people, by the corner sat a platinum blond hair boy and a brown haired girl, cuddiling into each other's bodies.

**"**Really Draco, what are you so worked up about lately." Hermione looked at the blond boy sitting next to her on the love couch in their favorite cafe, Hot Cup.

It was nearing the end of the summer holidays. The couple would be going back to Hogwarts in a couple of days and they were spending their time enjoying each other's appreciated prescence. However, earlier in the day, Draco had started getting agitated and restless.

"You can't tell me that you're not nervous of returning back to Hogwarts." Intense grey eyes stared into brown ones, looking for any sign of nervousness. When he found none, the wizard let out a loud sigh and fell back onto the couch.

"Why would I be in the first place?"

Draco was cut off just as he was going to say something. "If you mean we're going to be exposed to the Wizard world as a couple? Is that it? Do you want to hide our relationship status? I can continue being the _mudblood _you've always hated if you want."

The platinum blond hair was becoming red by the moment. "No! And don't ever say that word again."

"Then what do you want then." Hermione took a sip of hot chocolate as she said it.

"Don't you understand? It's not that you're not a pureblood but I am. It's because I'm the son of a death eater and you're best friend to Harry Potter. I want to protect you from everything. But I just haven't figured it out yet."

The gryffindor princess turned to her side staring at her boyfriend in wonder. Her eyes lit up as Draco confessed everything he had pent up for the last couple of days.

Although his confession made her happy, she still couldn't get over the obvious truth that Draco didn't think she could protect herself. Hermione was annoyed since she knew if things comes down to worse she could unleash the power inside of her.

"I understand Draco and I am happy that you think so but I can protect myself."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close and placed his head on her shoulder. "That's not what I meant. It's just that there's so many ways that you can get hurt and if something ever happened to you, I don't know if I can-"

"Shush! I don't want to hear about that. There's no way it can possibly happen anyways. Although you're surrounded by Slytherins, deep down they're good people."

Hermione leaned into Draco's chest, inhaling his minty scent.

Draco had accepted both sides of what could happen. The negative side and the optimistic side.

_Still, anything can happen when you're at Hogwarts._

**First Day back at Hogwarts**

"Hurry it up Draco! Hermione is waiting. You can't keep a lady waiting." Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy yelled from the kitchen.

"It's quite alright, Narcissa. Besides I haven't finished this delicious muffin." Hermione smiled eating the blueberry muffin.

Narcissa smiled back. Although she was from a family of purebloods and Hermione was not, Draco's parents had accepted Hermione into the family. To be more precise, they think she's the perfect match for their son who gets bored easily.

However, it had occured to Lucius, Draco's father and also a death eater, that if he was ordered to hurt Hermione he would despite her being with his son. To Lucius, family comes first.

The time hasn't come yet but Narcissa suspected with the growing tension caused by Potter to Voldemort, it was close. As it so happens, Draco had suspected the same thing and had taken up on learning and studying ways to protect Hermione without telling her anything. That way, it would cause less worries.

"Why that boy, what is taking so-" Before Narcissa could finish her sentence, Draco appeared besides Hermione, kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning, Mother." Her son smiled widely while pulling Hermione to her feet and grabbed her suitcases.

She nodded in response. "Wait, why are you in such a hurry now?"

Pulling out his wand, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand. "It's the first day of school and we wanted to get there before anyone else did. Less attention that way."

"Draco, at least take some muffins for you and Hermione. She loves those." Narcissa handed them a bag full of muffins and waved them good bye as they disappeared from sight.

Landing at the bottom of a mountain before Hogwarts, Draco muttered a spell and their bags floated in the air.

"Nervous?" Hermione grabbed onto Draco's arms. He was quiet along the way as he was thinking how to break the news to his friends without causing an explosion.

Draco shook his head, making it obvious he was. "It's going to be alright. I mean I'm the one who should be worried right? How am I suppose to tell Harry and Ron that I'm dating their enemy?" Hermione let out a nervous laugh.

Untwining his arms with hers, he draped his arm around Hermione's shoulders instead. "Don't be. You can always come to me." He muttered.

"Draco..." Urging lips connected with Hermione's soft ones.

Draco let out a laugh as they reached Hogwarts Academy gates. Hermione was breathing heavily not from their run up the path because along the way they stopped for breaks.

Glaring at the boy, Hermione quickly regained her composure. "It's not funny."

When he continued laughing hysterically, Hermione joined in as well.

The laughing caught the attention of a passerby who quickly rushed to their side.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, what a pleasant sight to see you two getting along so well." Albus Dumbledore stood besides the two stroking his long white beard.

Straightening up at the prescence of someone higher, they let out a suprised greeting. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"Yes yes, I was suprised as well. I have never seen you two get along before. What changes happened over the holidays?" He questioned curiously.

Deciding Dumbledore was going to be the first person to know about their relationship, Draco pulled Hermione close, placing his hand on her waist while she held onto his arm.

"Professor, Hermione and I are in a serious and loving relationship." Draco spoke.

Nodding, Dumbledore adjusted his glasses. "I can't say I'm suprised by the looks Draco was giving Ms. Granger last year."

Realizing what 'looks' was mentioned, Draco had a hint of red on his cheeks.

Clearing her throat, Hermione spoke up, "Yes and we got along very well during the holidays so we decided to continue onto Hogwarts as well."

"Very good. No one has the right to judge your relationship but your selves." Clasping his hands together, the professor gestured for them to keep moving. "Now that we've exchanged greetings, there is something I would like you two to know. You'll be very proud that you two were chosen as this year Head Boy and Head Girl. And what's more is that, you two have gotten over your hate for each other. I anticipate this is going to be a very good year."

Dumbledore led the two wizards down a narrow hallway that looked like it was going to be a deadend. Much to Hermione's thoughts, it was a deadend. However once Dumbledore instructed one of them to place their palms on the wall, it was materialized. Draco grinned, showing his amazement.

"And now, this painting here will be where your rooms and the common room are behind. When you leave, the wall will materialize on its own. And when you return, the wall would have sense your aura. To others, that wall is just a dead end. Now meet your dormitory painting. Good evening Watson."

The painting of a lion laying down in a cave looked over to Dumbledore, smiling. "Evening Dumbledore. Is this the wizard and the witch this year?"

"Yes, the boy is Draco Malfoy and the girl is-"

"Hermione Granger! Yes, I've heard of her. A genius, a good girls, and a strong witch. I won't have to worry about her coming in late at nights. Now about Malfoy, he reeks of Slytherin. I see, yes, he will bring trouble to my late nights." The lion grumbled at Draco, frowning.

"You won't have to worry about that anymore. I'm in a relationship with Hermione and so no more drinking or partying for me." Draco said proudly.

"Ms. Granger, between you and me, you could do so much better than this Slytherin here." The lion's green eyes sparkled, smiling at Hermione.

"Now now, stop flirting Watson. We need to leave these two alone to settle before the first bell rings. Draco and Hermione, please present your password to Watson."

Draco stood there blankly. He had no idea what would be a good word until Hermione spoke up rather quickly. "Mockingbird."

The lion smiled and swayed to the side, revealing the secret dormitory. "I must take my leave now. I will see you Ms. Granger at the speech ceremony."

Stepping into the room, Draco allowed the bags to drop to the ground. "Let's take the walking tour."

The common room they had stepped in to was gigantic consisting of dark colored decorations: couches, tables, and a t.v. To the right was a door that led to the kitchen where Draco opened the refrigerator finding different kinds of fruits and foods. A microwave was placed on top of the cabinet, above the stove and the oven. Exiting the kitchen, the couple walked up the spiral stairs coming to a hallway that split into two directions.

Choosing to go left, Draco found it was his room. It had his books and class schedules on top of his desk. Looking over to the king sized bed, he picked up the robe and tried it on.

"You look like a real wizard." Hermione grinned and left to find her room.

Once locating her room, she walked in to discover purple wallpaper and much to her liking, white closet door where she commanded the bags from downstairs to appear in her closet. Deciding it was best to unpack later, she closed the closet and walked over to the desk. Organizing the textbooks, she folded the class schedule and placed into the front pocket of her skirt.

She was wearing a plaid skirt and a long sleeve blouse. Catching sight of the robe on her different shades of pink on her king sized bed, she put on the robe and hopped onto the bed.

Stretching her limbs, she didn't notice Draco until he hopped next to her. "Ready to face the faces?"

Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around Draco's waist. "No. I don't want to."

Smiling, Draco whispered into her ear, "It's time for you to go give your speech."

Groaning, Draco forced her up and dragged her out of the room.

**I'd had to admit, at first I didn't really have a story line but now, I'm gradually getting into the flow of it. I hope you will continue reading because there's still more to come! I'll do try not to make it boring.**

**Thanks for reading. Good night :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I made it to Chapter 2! So college has started, but I'll keep writing stories during my long in between breaks. But did you like it so far? I think this chapter is gong to be a detailed one since I've been so stressed, I need to convert it into writing. X) Well here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

Hand in hand, the couple who once swore to be enemies, walked down the halls of Hogwarts to the audotorium. They walked proud and straight. Not once did they waver their gazes from the front to turn around to see who was whispering around them.

Instead, they squeezed each other intwined hands and smiled.

Draco was considering which way to enter the audotorium when Hermione pushed the doors and walked in, still holding onto his hand. His lips twitched a bit when pairs of thousands of Hogwarts wizards and witches came their way but Hermione proudly pulled him along not stopping until they reached the stairs going up the stage.

"You ready for this?" Draco murmured.

"Sure." Confidently, Hermione stepped on stage and stood behing the podium.

"Welcome new and returning wizards and witches to Hogwarts Academy." The room cheered loudly filling the space with whispers and shouts.

When the crowd quiet down, Hermione continued, "My name is Hermione Granger. I am this year Head Girl. In addition, this year's Head Boy is-"

Hermione turned to see Draco speaking into the microphone, "Draco Malfoy." He finished smoothly.

Clearing her throat, she tried to hide the suprise look on her face, "Yes. Many of you have already received your class schedule when you settled into your dorms. If you have any questions concerning Hogwarts, please don't be afraid to come to me or Draco. We will help you to our abilities. Classes start tomorrow. Now, it's time for festivities. Please enjoy your selves before you devot into studying. Thank you."

Once again the room erupted into loud cheers and whistling.

Draco smiled and waved into the retrieving crowd, holding onto Hermione's hand. He pulled her close to him as they descended the stairs when he spot Potter and Weasel heading their way. Calculating the time it takes for them to leave by the back door versus before Potter catching them, he found it was impossible to escape so he welcomed them when they reached him and Hermione.

Hermione felt Draco's hold on her hand tighten as he blocked her from vision view.

The wizard refused to let go Hermione even as Potter and Weasel approached and walked angry strides towards them.

"Potter and Weasely, the usual combo. What are you doing here?"

Harry looked like he was going to turn their encounter into an interogration as he calmly pushed his glasses up his face.

But before Harry could ask, Weasel spoke up, "We want to know why you are touching Hermione!"

Hermione frowned at Ron's tone towards Draco. Surely she wasn't suprised that Ron and Harry was mad and confronting them about their relationship, but she had hoped they would eventually accept that she and Draco loved each other.

She felt Draco's body shook, "I don't think that's even a question. Sounds more like a demand."

"Fine! Let me put it _nicely _Ferret, I _demand _to know why you are casually touching my _girlfriend._" Ron's face matched his red hair.

"Oh yeah, that sounds really nice." Draco sarcasticily said, making Ron anger explode before he lunged at him.

Quickly, Hermione pulled out her wand, pushing Draco behind her before pointing the wand at Ron who was restrained by Harry and... surprisingly Blake.

"Now now, let's try to play nice here. Hermione, put that wand away." Blake looked at her then changed his gaze to Draco.

"Fine." Hermione put her wand away and leaned onto Draco's shoulder bodly.

"What happened to you, Hermione? You've changed." Harry looked at her questioningly, an unbelievable look in his eyes.

"He was there when I needed someone." The girl replied exhaustily.

Casually wrapping his arms around her shoulders', Draco pulled her close, allowing her small body to lean on his. "Sweetheart, you sound tired." Draco murmered into her ear.

"No, I'm alright. Better to tell them the story now."

Draco nodded, leading her over to a chair and sat her down, straightening her skirt.

The other three stared at a change Draco in shock. Harry and Ron had only experienced Draco's devious and evil side. Never would they have thought Draco had a caring, gentle and loving side to him.

Ron stared at the platinum blonde boy with an unpleasant look attatched to his face.

Blake had knew Draco and the gryffindor girl would end up together somehow but didn't know it was so soon. He had noticed his best friend dazing off last year whenever they were alone. He had noticed when Draco's gaze would unconsciously travel to Hermione. And when they made contact, he would have stared at her before she pulled away smiling. Draco too, smiled and sighed happily. It happened all the time when he was with Draco. Personally, he had his own views on them as a couple as well. It wasn't anything negative, but it was advice for their future. Blake had told them when they finally decided to get together in the middle of summer after the incident happened.

Hermione noticed four boys with four different expressions in the room. Draco was busy making sure her skirt wasn't too short and looked at her lovingly every minute. Blake looked amused at the situation he interrupted and smiled, holding a secret thumbs up at her. Harry looked like the FBI at the moment who was going in to question a suspect in an investigation. And Ron looked unpleased.

She looked down at Draco who was kneeling by her feet. She had knew Ron had had feelings for her ever since two years ago but ignored it. One of the reasons was she felt Ron and her wouldn't be happy together and just the thought of it made her sick. No, she could never date one of her best friends.

"Well, let's hear it then." Harry spoke up.

"Okay, it happened after the first three weeks into the summer. I was in town to go grocery shopping his my parents were going to host a family reunion and told me to go get the ingredients. I had just bought the things I need and was four blocks aways from home when a black van pulled in front of me. The next thing I knew, I was chained up and probably drugged since my body felt heavy. I'd fall into and out of sleep.

It'd go on repeatedly throughout the day until three men dressed in black walked into the small room I laid in and started laughing. I could feel my wand pushing against my stomach but my hands were chained above my head. I felt vulnerable. The man continued laughing and one of them on the sides started taking off his shirt while the other two closed in.

I was only wearing my teal romper and a small cardigan. The middle one started to-" Hermione started sobbing and sniffing.

"Shh, it's alright Hermione. You don't have to tell them." Draco squeezed her hand.

"I want to. Just give me a moment." Hermione took a deep shaky breath and continued. "The middle one started to... touch my body while the other one started taking off my clothes. I was so scared that I started screaming and thrashing around but the one who had taken off his clothes... he, he slapped me. And then my voice was gone. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. It was after I heard the middle one laughed and mutter something under his breath.

The other man ripped open the back of my cardigan and held scissors in one hand while the other-" Hermione wiped her tears slowly, "Grabbed handful of my romper and started cutting."

Hermione's eyes were locked with Draco's but she could still feel the horror look on her best friend's faces.

"And then, it was like some miracle. My chains broke and I quickly reached behind for my wand. The three of them stood back and pulled out their _wands. _A thought ran through my mind, they were from the magic world. One of them spoke to me in a low voice,

'Put the wand down, Hermione Granger and we will put ours down as well.'

"I replied, 'So you can continue on raping me?'

Then he said, 'We received orders from the higher ones to teach you a good lesson.'

I quickly lunged past him and shot out the spell that lets them froze for a couple of minutes. But I knew my magic was weak because psyhically, mentally, and emotionally I was tired. I made it out the door and turned a corner to an alley of a club when I heard footsteps coming after me. I ran as fast as I could with what little clothes I had left. I kept taking random turns because I really didn't know where I was.

And then as I was running I heard a voice coming towards me, so I duck behind a dumpster.

'Come on man, we're already here so let's go to that new club. It's called Sinful for a reason.'

Immediately I recognized that voice to be Blake, but I still wasn't sure since it was dark.

'No, I agreed to go to a house party with you but apparently you lied because this is a club in the red light district of the human world. Besides, I made a vow to Granger I wouldn't cheat on her.'

I knew right away it was Draco's voice and I was going to run to them when a hand grabbed onto my arms and put a hand over my mouth. I could see Draco and Blake past by me. I could feel myself becoming scare and desperate. Then by a miracle, the man pushed over a box of empty beer bottles and cursed.

Draco turned around and saw me. I've never felt so grateful before. I could feel my heavy fingers slowly reaching towards his direction."

Draco closed his eyes and inhaled loudly. "I never felt so angry before. I wanted to take that man somewhere private and beat him up until he was almost dead and then treat his injuries and then beat him up again. Seeing Hermione all wrecked and fragile, it made my heart hurt. I was so mad and scared at the same time. Blake, moved into action first and grabbed his warm, telling the man to go to sleep.

When I reached for Hermione, she was so weak. I could feel tears welling up but I held my self back because she started crying into my chest as I held onto her. Blake covered her with the invisible cloak and we walked to my car. I was in the back with her when I told Blake to go make the man _disappear. _While Blake was taking care of business, Hermione held onto to me tight, as I stroke her head. Then she managed she talk, 'There's two more of them. They wanted to... rape me...' She whispered.

I was ready to kill then. My whole body was boiling, while I clenched my fists. I thought, later I was going to track them down and make them suffer. But later never happened and Blake took care of the men for me."

By now, everyone except Draco was sitting on the chair.

"I called my parents to tell them about what happened and that I was going to stay the night with Draco. They were worried sick when I called, and told me to be careful. I said I would. And I stayed with Draco at his villa on the outskirts of town for a couple of days. When I said I wanted to go home, Draco went crazy. He kept spoutting out that I would be unprotected and not safe. So I went home and packed up my stuff. My parents told me it was alright to live with Draco, the man who saved me, for the rest of the summer.

And I think during the time we spent together, there was so much chemistry and sparks that one day, I just kissed him when we were cuddling on the couch. He kissed me back and we just got M rated from there."

Hermione finished telling them and stood up after a minute, followed by Draco who looked ready to pass out.

Finally, she looked at her two best friends who had tears trailing down their faces. Hermione felt a pull and the three of them were wrapped together in each other's arms crying loudly.

Harry assured her gently, "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I..." Hermione hushed him, "It's alright Harry. It's just a painful memory now."

"Hermione," Ron cried into her shoulder, "I'm sorry. I should have been there to protect you."

Hermione didn't say anything after that. She knew they weren't there to protect her, even she couldn't protect her self.

Blake clasped Draco's shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. Draco ignored him and stood on the side waiting for Hermione to finish hugging.

When the trio released each other, Potter and Weasel waved goodbye before exiting the audotorium. Blake had left a long time ago before Draco noticed he was gone.

He stood by Hermione's side, leading her out the room. They were heading back to their room to rest since Hermione was exhausted. When he looked back at her, she gave him a sad smile. He didn't return a smile and stopped. Pecking her lips, he picked her up princess style and continued walking to the dormitory. When finally reaching the lion, he gave a astonished gasp.

"Why Hermione, darling, what happened?"

Hermione only shook her head. Draco looked at her worringly, and muttered, "Mockingbird."

Shaking the lion's head, Watson swung to the side and didn't say another word when the painting went back to its original place.

"Come to my room." Draco pulled the sheets and placed her gently onto the bed.

Hermione's face was bright red. "Are you alright? Your face is red."

"I don't... know. I feel kind of tipsy." Placing his palm on her forehead, he checked her temperature.

"You don't have a fever..."

*Giggles* Draco's trail of thought was interupted by Hermione's giggling. *Giggles*

"Hermione, are you alright? Why are you giggling?" Draco sat in fron of her.

"Aha, I don't know Draco baby. I feel great right now! Well actually, I'm hot too!" Hermione's fingers reached for the robe and took it off. Without stopping, she started to unbuttton her top.

Draco blushed, knowing Hermione didn't wear anything but a bra under her tops because she had the perfect body. "Hermione, wait! Are you inviting me right now?"

Hermione's red face looked at him, "Huh? What are you talking about? It's hot in here. I need to reduce my layers."

Draco stood up and grabbed the sheets and threw it over her. "What are you doing Malfoy? It's hot in here! Help me take it off."

"Seriously, why are you acting like this?" Draco paced the floor as Hermione shrugged and began unbuttoning again.

"What? It's hot and I'm hungry. I want some of those muffins from this morning."

Sighing, Draco obligued and pulled out the bag of muffins. Handing one to Hermione's awaiting hands, he caught a whiff of it.

"Wait... This smells like..." Taking another sniff, he tentavely took a bite. "There's alcohol in here. Hermione, you're drunk!"

Hermione smiled at him widely, "No wonder it was so delicious. Give me more."

"No, you need to sleep. But before that, hang on let me grab my phone."

Draco grinned, taking his phone out and pressed 'record', "Hermione, are you drunk right now?"

She replied enthusiastically, "Yes!"

"What is it that you wanted to do?"

"I want to strip!"

"What do you think of me?"

"Draco baby, you're hot! That's why I want to strip!"

"Tell me I love you in a loud voice."

Hermione yawned and managed to voice out, "I luv you..." before falling back onto the bed. Draco was by her side before she hit her head onto the pillow.

"Sleep Hermione... I'm glad you're safe..." Draco closed the curtains and pocketed his phone.

Before closing the bedroom door closely, he glanced back at the sleeping Hermione. "I'm sorry it happened."

And closes the door.

**Ooh! I wanted to do a cliff hanger but me being one of the person who hates that, decided not to. So that's chapter 2! Please review! Although there wasn't any reviews, I was really happy when I saw that people 'Favorite' and 'Follow' my story. Thanks so much!**

**Until next time. XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**So while I was playing around with the story stats I noticed that I have readers from around the world, even from my Motherland, Vietnam, and that's across the world! Argentina, Phillipines, Ecuador, and tons more. I'm really happy a lot of people are reading some form of story every day. So thank you!**

**Oh, I changed the rated to T, because some romantic scenes are inappropiate for anyone under 13. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Next Morning**

Hermione woke with a blasting headache. Clutching the sides of her head, she laid back down. "Ow. What happened to me?... Where am I?... Oh I'm in Draco's room."

Realizing it was morning, she got up quickly and ran back to her room. _Shoot, classes start today._

Settling on a pair of blue jeans and a pink top, she grabbed her robe and ran for her bathroom. Rushing in, she placed her clothes in the sink and began taking off her clothes.

Moving the curtains, she came face to face with a naked Draco. He immediately grabbed his towel and covered his bottom half. "Draco! What are you doing here?"

Hermione tried to keep her eyes from moving downwards as Draco did with his.

"What am I? You slept in my room, so I slept in yours."

Embarassed, Hermione grabbed a towel and covered her self. Grabbing her clothes she opened the bathroom door.

"Where are you going, Hermione?" Draco was by her side, pulling her towards the shower.

"I'm going to your bathroom then."

Sighing, he proposed a casual smirk. "I'm done here anyways. You can have it."

He leaned down to kiss her head before leaving.

"Draco you idiot, we're past the point of being embarassed to see each other's privates. You're such a gentleman." Hermione pouted and stepped under the warm water.

Draco smiled secretly as he got dressed outside the bathroom. He knew he was holding himself back but he couldn't help but tease Hermione for being a little pervert.

Ruffling his wet haired, he grinned widely. They had so much chemistry and tension that whenever he was with Hermione, he always needed some kind of attention towards his body. Kisses, touch, teasing, Hermione loved to tease him.

To think that she was a angel when they had their first night together, while he had already been with others. Thinking about what happened during the summer, he was thankful it was him who had saved Hermione and not someone else. The thought of it still makes his guts twist inside.

Leaving his shirt unbutton, he headed for the kitchen to make breakfast. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he remembered the first time he made breakfast for Hermione.

**- - Flashback - - - - - - **

It had been exactly 10 days since Hermione had permanently moved in with him for the rest of the summer. It was paradise, spending everyday, every moment with the girl that Draco loves so much. Feeling energetic, he had decided to make breakfast for Hermione.

The maids and chefs had stared at him the moment he put on the apron and proceeded to bring out the cooking materials.

"Master Malfoy, if it's cooking, I as Chef Len can prepare it for you. You do not need to do any of this." The elf's hands slowly reached for the pan.

"No, it's alright Len. I want to do this."

Draco placed the pan on the stove and turn on the fire.

Cringing, Len began to insist, "Master Malfoy, may I remind you of that incident that happened last time you were in my beautiful kitchen? What about you girls? You remember right? It was horrible."

The platinum boy turned his serious grey eyes to the chef and maids. "May I remind you that I am your employer and I will do what I want. I will pay for the damages."

Len and the maids sighed sadly and turned to leave, "Oh, and I forgot to you. I won't be needing your services for the rest of the summer. Please return back to the Main House."

The maids turned around, suprised, "Master Malfoy, what is the meaning of this? Are we being inconvenient to you and the Miss?"

Without looking up, Draco continued to mix the eggs and added spices. "Yes, you people are interferring with my attempt to develop a loving relationship with Hermione. Just go back."

To be honest, Draco didn't know what Hermione prefer for breakfast. So he made everything he could think of. French toast, eggs, bacon, bagel, sandwich, waffles, pancakes, butter, and placed them neatly on each plate.

Walking to the dining room preparing to set the table, Draco noticed the couch in the living was surrounded by Len and the maids giggling and whispering. Rolling his eyes, he heard Hermione's laugh followed by giggling.

"And then this one time, Master wanted to make breakfast for himself and put on this really girly pink apron." Maid 1 said.

"He wanted to eat oatmeal so took out a bowl and mixed the ingredients together." Len said.

"But Master wanted it hot, so he put the bowl into the microwave, but the bowl wasn't made of glass and it-" Maid 2 was cut off.

"It exploded! My kitchen turned into a gooey mess and the microwave was burned. And my beautiful bowl was broken into pieces. It was from the human world in the 13th century. I cherished that bowl." Len cried.

"But listen Miss, that wasn't the end. He saw it fail and begin making another bowl of oatmeal and this time he poured it into the pot on the stove. When it was finished, I couldn't believe it but the simple bowl of oatmeal looked like it belonged to a five start restaurant." Maid 3 praised.

Maid 4 quickly inserted, "But you know, when Len asked to try it because he was amazed something Master made looked more pretty than his and-"

"Ahaha, Len spit it right out! Saying that it tasted like raw egg." Maid 5 burst into laughter.

"The weird thing was when Draco tried it after listening to Len's thoughts, he said it tasted like oatmeal to him." Maid 6 held onto her sides.

"Wait, wait. After telling me this story you're going to throw me into the lion's den and eat what he made? And he doesn't even know it's going to taste bad?" Hermione crossed her arms.

Tired of eavesdropping, Draco stepped into the room. "It doesn't tast bad. I've been getting lessons from the Head Chef at my house. Len, maybe you know her, Chef Lola that is."

Len turned red and stumbled out the room, "Yes, my sister is a great cook. Far more than me."

The maids flushed and hurried after the chef.

For the first time today, Draco looked at Hermione. She had bed head and wore a plaid red and white night gown that came inappropiately to halfway to her knees. In addition to the indecent outfit, it was a single strap gown, baring her shoulders to Draco's heated gaze.

She looked beautiful and desiring to Draco.

In return, Hermione also stared at the perfectly sculpture in front of her. Despit the sight of seeing Draco in an apron, could be deem as amusing, but for some reason she had an urge to touch him everywhere. He was wearing a simple black shirt that hugged onto his tight body and blue jeans. But the sight could have met girls drool with his platinum hair ruffled naturally looking good.

"Hermione, is this what you wear at home?" Draco barely managed to get the words out. He could feel his face becoming red and his body becoming hot.

"No... I just bought it at the beginning of summer because it was hot and Daphne said I looked really good in it. Actually, it's not even a night gown."

Hermione twirled the edge of her dress. There was a big red bow across the dress, showing the top of her cleavage.

"You mean..." Draco gulped, "You're supposed to wear that in public?"

"It's meant to be worn in public." Hermione blushed.

"Oh goodness gracious, I think I need some fresh air." Draco turned to walk out onto the balcony.

"Wait, Draco? What's wrong?" Hermione reached for his arm, pulling it back so it rested in front of Hermione.

"I can't take this anymore." Draco pulled his arm away and rushed to the balcony, breathing in the cold morning fresh air.

His face was still hot and red as he reached up and touch his cheeks. _What's going on with me? Why is my body so troubling right now?_

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his body.

"Draco? Are you alright?"

Hermione stepped next to him, keeping her hands to her self.

"Yes, I was just a little bit hyped up." Draco gave her a reassuring smile.

Instead of smiling back, she leaned her back against the rail and looked at him. "You don't have to force yourself you know. There's nothing to smile about anyway."

Draco, taken back by her comment, wrapped his arms around her. "Can't I just smile for you? Won't it make you happy? It makes me happy when you smile at me; it makes me want to smile. When you're sad, it makes me want to cry."

"It will only makes sense if we're together. But we're not since we're just barely friends right?"

The Hermione said it was inoncent. She had no idea the affects she had on him. Heck a while ago, he didn't even know why his body was reacting the way it did.

_If we're together... Everything would make sense._

He can't recall when exactly it was when he started wanting to be with Hermione every minute of the day or when he practiced confessing in front of the mirror. He was practicing, but he didn't have the guts to actually confess. No, he was still afraid of what the consequences will bring once he and Hermione do get together.

Hermione nudged Draco out of his thought, "So breakfast? I'm starving."

She rubbed her stomach and stepped out of Draco's arms. Immediately he felt cold and empty.

"Sure..."

Leading her to the dining room, he found the plates were set and ready for eating. _Well, at least they're persistent._

"Wow! Look at all the food. But thinking back, are you sure it's edible? It almost looks fake."

Rolling his eyes, he gestured Hermione to a seat. "Sit. I assure you it's very edible. I, a Malfoy made it afterall."

Draco sat across from her and simled nervously as she took a bite of the french toast. "So? How is it?"

Hermione pretended to not like it. "It's..."

"It's?"

"It's very sweet and delicious?" Hermione took another bite tasting the flavor and started eating the whole toast.

"Wait. Was that a question? Was it good or not?"

_This is nerve wrecking. Just wait until I propose to her- wait? What? Propose? We're not even together._

Hermione nodded. "At first I was really suprised that it didn't taste bad but the opposite. But it's really good! Which makes me confuse because Len and the maids told me it only looked good but tasted horrible."

"Really? I'm glad..." Hermione offered Draco some eggs from her spoon which he quickly gobbled down.

**- - - - - - End of Flashback - - - - -**

Over the summer he had gotten used to Hermione's daily routine. She also really liked the waffles he made from scratch with lots of sweetness. So much he wondered if it was more like a dessert than a morning energetic breakfast. However it is, it's called the Hermione Special.

He on the otherhand prefer to start off the day with the basics, eggs, bacon, toast, and a cup of milk. While Hermione liked tea.

_Well I guess you need something to wash down all the sweets._

Placing the plates down, he begin to decorate the waffles. It consisted of two medium size waffles, a scoop of vanilla ice cream covered with whip cream, and topped with strawberries. Next to it was a cup of herbal tea, unsweetened.

Finishing breakfast, he wondered why Hermione was taking so long.

"Hermione? It's time for breakfast!" He called from the bottom of the staircase.

No answer.

"Her-" As he started walking up the stairs, Hermione came down with a plaid skirt like always and a white blouse, holding her robe. Her hair was flowy and straight.

"I hear you-" Hermione noticed Draco's unbutton shirt.

"Draco! You're not wearing your shirt correctly."

Playfully smirking, he flipped his hair back. "You can handle this much right? Besides, I'm lazy."

Smirking back, "Then why did you chose this shirt."

"Who knows. It was calling to me. But if it really does bother you so much, help me get dress then." Draco said while walking towards the kitchen.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's waist, stopping him. "Okay. It really does bother me. I get distracted just by thinking of you, much less seeing you half naked."

Blushing, Draco reached for his tie and held it in front of her. She began slowly buttoning up his shirt from bottom. When she reached his chest, playfully she poked him and resumed buttoning. Finally finish, she wrapped the tie around his neck, pressing her body into him. Immediately he reached to steady her, grabbing onto her waists.

He could smell her shampoo as she leaned to straighten his collar. _Hmm, Hermione smells like peaches and strawberries._

"There, done. Are you finished sniffing me?" Hermione smiled and walked past him.

"I can never get enough of you, you're like a drug. No, you're like oxygen to me."

"Thanks Draco. I love you." She said as she was sitting down.

"Was that to me or the waffle?" Draco muttered jealously as he took his seat and stared at the plate in front of her.

"Hmm." She licked the whip cream of the strawberries.

_I wish I was the strawberry._

Draco glared at her. He knew she was teasing him on purpose.

Throwing the fork down, he reached for the stawberry and ate it. Hermione's lips formed an 'O'. Licking his lips, he smiled showing his teeth. "Yum."

"Draco, were you jealous of a strawberry?" Hermione smiled amusingly.

"No, that strawberry called to me." Draco picked up his bacon.

Hermione got off the seat and lunged towards Draco's mouth.

"Hmm."

When they separated, Hermione smiled and looked at her empty plate. Well, I should be best heading off to class now.

"One kiss? That was it?" Draco stared at her in disbelief.

"The first bell is going to ring soon." Hermione explained.

"Nope! I am not going to class only to feel frustrated." Hermione quickly pecked his lips and jumped out the kitchen door with Draco following closed behind him.

Giggling, Hermione quickly put on her robes, grabbed her bags and books and waved Watson good morning. Draco raced after Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy, do I need to remind you of the dress code? Always have your robe on please." Watson called after him.

"See you later Watson!" Draco gave a back wave to the painting.

Stopping in front of Potions, Hermione straightened herself and reached for the door knob. Draco circled her waist and opened the door for her.

"Ready to face the stares?" Draco pecked her lips.

"Yes. Let's go."

**So Ch 3? Any comments? I think the chapters are getting longer. **

**:) Thank you for reading as always. Please don't forget to review. A word is even okay. Tell me your thoughts and what you want or think will happen. I'm going with the flow of the story.**

**Good day! XOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovely people who has the imagination for Dramione even though I cried so hard when they didn't end up in the books. Nope, still crying. So recently, in class we were discussing factors of what make fanfiction popular and there were Harry Potter fans! To be correct- Dramione fans 3 I was assigned to find evidence why Dramione should be a real thing.**

**Anyways, that's one piece of college life I wanted to share. ^_^**

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - First day of Class - - - - - -**

The couple stood in front of Potions class, their first class of the day at the end of the corridor.

Lettout a low blow, Draco dragged Hermione against his body, hugging her tightly. "Did we really have to get Potions first thing in the morning." Snuggling into Hermione's warmth, "And it's Snape too."

Hermione smiled at their closeness in front of the classroom. "Snape likes you. Besides, it's your fault you received an 'Outstanding' on the O.W.L and now you're at N.E.W.T level complaining?"

Draco huffed, "It's only cause I want to cuddle with you all day. He's probably going to assign seats to us anyway."

Reaching for his sleeves, Hermione tugged him closer. "Draco, we're in front of class."

"It's not like someone's here anyway. We're way too early because of someone." Draco groaned into Hermione's ears. "I got no sleep because you were- Oh! I totally forgot." He let his girlfriend go and reached in his shoulder bag for his cellphone.

When he found it, he swiftly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Grinning mischievously, Draco flipped through his videos.

"What are you -"

"Shh, you missed all the fun yesterday night. You and your pretty little self were so drunk, I couldn't help myself. Look."

Shoving the device to Hermione's face, he pressed 'play' while chuckling softly in the background.

Squinting at the small screen, a Hermione popped up from the screen. Shuffling nervously, Hermione turned red, putting the phone away from her clutches.

"That's me..."

"Yes, that's you." Draco smiled. "I must say, I didn't know you had that side of you, Miss Granger. Unless you knew, of course."

Blushing, Hermione faced the other direction, away from Draco's grey eyes. "Of course, I had to restrained myself. How are you going to pay me back, Hermione?"

Draco purred her name quietly. Leaning against the wall, she let out a small breath, immediately feeling him behind her, his hands on her small waist. She heard thei bags and books drop to the floor in the corridor.

"Draco..."

He leaned down to nuzzle Hermione's neck, placing small kisses along her throat.

"Hermione, did you know? I slept in your bed, I was surrounded by _your _scent. It intoxicated me, it was like I was drunk myself."

She tilted her head, allowing him greater access to her neck. When he reached her collar bone, he smiled against her skin and growled softly.

Grabbbing her wrists, he pushed her against the wall so he could trap her, towering her small, seducting body. Hermione let out a gasp, as he placed her wrists above her head in one hand, the other on her side, squeezing softly.

"Hermione, you're so cruel. You led me on, thinking we might have some fun this morning but then you were just worried about classes." Draco whined softly before placing his lips against hers, in a slow movement quickly turning into fast and furious.

Hermione wanted to touch him but Draco grip on her wrists were strong. "Draco, let go. I want to touch you."

"Nope, this your punishment for teasing me." Draco peered at her from the side as he kissed along the side of her jaw.

"Dra-"

"Well looky who it is. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger hot and puffy." The voice stepped from behind the shadows.

Sensing a possible threat, Draco stood in front of Hermione and stared into the shadows. "_Snape."_

"That's _Professor _Snape to you, Draco. I didn't attend the speech yesterday, but I hear it was quite an uproar. Now you tell me, what in the bloody hell happen over the summer for you to be up against the wall with a _Muggle born._" Snape spit the word out in disgust.

Hermione hid behind Draco's defensive stance, holding onto his hand. "Don't call her _that._If you must know Hermione and I are together and Father has accepted that."

"Disgusting." Snape opened the door to the classroom and rummaged through papers on the desk as if their conversation was done.

Draco led Hermione in, scowling at Snape and sat themselves down at the back of the room.

"Draco, calm down." She reached to brush the fallen away away from his burning eyes.

"I'm _trying _Hermione."

"Draco, you're burning up." Hermione felt his body. It was hot everywhere.

"It's because I'm angry and I want you right now. It's no good combo. Just let me breathe."

Hermione handed him a cold bottle of water. "Thanks." He muttered before drinking from it.

The two sat through the first bell while students piled into the classrooms. Some left after dropping off their friends. When the second bell rang, Snape stood from the desk, locked the door shut and stood in front of the class. There were only about 8 students in the class since students who had Snape last year were only to advance to the advanced level if they received an 'O' on the O.W.L like Hermione. There was also the advangtage of being Slytherin. Since Snape was Head of the House, he favored Slytherins, hence Draco. But of course, with Draco came the brains and the looks. Fortunately for students like Harry and Ron, they were granted permission from more lenient professors who didn't favor the class.

Glancing around the room, Hermione noted all the students knew each other. Blake, or Blaise sat next to Pansy who had a scowled on her face. Daphne looked fashionable as ever as well as Lavender. Harry and Ron avoided making contact with her. Draco didn't even look up, he stared at their intwined hands.

"This is Potions class, the advanced level called, N.E.W.T. There is only one way you could have gotten into this class. You received an 'O' on the O.W.L. Fortunately there is only eight of us, as you can see. There should be no trouble then since this class in the proud class at Hogwarts Academy as sixth year students, we're preparing you for when you're in the real world. Whether that is the Muggle world or the Magic. Whichever path you choose, you cannot part with magic, it is part of you. Let's begin then. In order to connect and create bounds, I have prepared a seating chart for you. Everyone get up. That means you two over there." Snape pointed the couple in the back.

Reluctantly, Draco took Hermione to the side, tapping on the tiled floor impatiently.

"Understand that your seating partners will also be your partner until the mid of the semester. By that time, I will once again prepare a seating chart for you. By the end of the year, you should have done a project with each person in this room."

Snape hid a smile as he picked the chart from his desk and pointed to each person to the seat.

"In the back, Hermione and Ron."

Draco glared at Snape who smirked and gestured for the students to move. Hermione reached to pat his hand to calm him as she sat next to her red haired friend.

"Next, Daphne and Pansy." The girls greeted each other and sat down.

"Harry and Draco." Draco dragged his feet towards the seat and sat down. Harry followed with a less grim look.

"And lastly, Lavender and Blaise."

Once the students settled and begin to organize their books, Snape stood in front of the class examining the students position carefully.

"Excellent. Shall we begin class now?" Snape turned flipped open the book and turned to page 7, then began reading out loud.

When class ended, Harry stood in front of Ron and Hermione's table, waiting. Ron gave her a side glance as he packed his books and stood next to Harry.

She tried to not look up between packing her stuff and waiting for Draco.

Harry cleared his throat and nudged at Ron.

"Hermione, can you talk for a bit?"

Stopping, she looked up at her two best friends with the widest smile and nodded.

"Just let me tell Draco."

Draco stood in the corridor, resting against the wall, waiting for Hermione. Blaise siddled up next to him and grinned.

Annoyed, he turned away, knowing what he was going to say.

"Guess Snape really want to tease you huh?" Blaise grinned.

"Shut up. And it's more like torture."

"Well, I'm sitting next Lavender. A great morning to begin with."

"Good for you." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh look, Hermione's coming."

Quickly opening his eyes, he straightened his posture. "Hermione..."

"Sorry Draco, but do you mind going first? Harry and Ron wants to talk to me." Hermione smiled, looking up at Draco.

"Uh, yeah. I'll see you third period then." He tried to hide his disappointment.

"Thanks!" Hermione hugged him tightly before waving good bye. "See you later Draco. You too Blaise."

Blaise called after her, "It's Blake now, remember?"

Stopping, Hermione grinned. "Sorry."

When it was just the two of them, Blake (a.k.a Blaise) laughed hysterically. "Don't be so disappointed, man." Slapping Draco's back friendly.

It still stung though.

"It's a good thing isn't it? Now they'll reconcile and be good friends again. Unless that's a bad thing for _you_."

Turning to face Blake, Draco glared at him. "Shut up." And walked away.

Blake looked at Draco's fading figure. "Hmm, it's obvious you're sulking. Why don't you tell her how you feel?" He muttered before follwing Draco. "Wait up!"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - With Hermione - - - - - **

Harry and Ron led Hermione out to the lake hidden on the academy grounds. There was a half an hour break between each classes before they'd have to go to their next classes.

The trio walked quietly, Ron fidget with his school bag while Harry looked ahead. Hermione trailed behind them, wondering why they were going so far from other students.

When the reached the lake, Harry stared into the vast wildlife. The fishes swam with each other. The birds sang as the sun shine down at them.

"Harry, Ron, why did we go all the way out here?" Hermione asked the question she's been pondering on the way there.

Harry turned to face her, "So we could get some privacy for Ron."

"Ron?"

"Hermione," He spoke barely an audible whisper, "... I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you. It's more like I'm glad that you chose to be with the Ferre- Malfoy and you don't what others say. I want to tell you that you'll always have us."

Hermione's eyes began to swell with tears. Ron had also been hard to understand most of the times because he didn't want to say what his true feelings were. And now, the Ron she's known for a long time is opening up to her and telling her his feelings. She couldn't have been happier.

Going for Ron's arms, she hugged him tight. Hermione felt Harry hugging them. "We'll always be the Golden Trio." Harry smiled.

The three best friends jumped up and down.

**- - - - - - - With Draco - - - **

Second period had started just a moment ago and Draco sat down in his seat in frustration. He had wondered the hallways looking for any sign of Hermione coming to look for him. But in the end, he couldn't find her.

He had paced down the corridors, thinking of what Potter and Weasel had to say to her.

_Was it bad news? Or maybe good news... No, no, no! Stop thinking Malfoy. It's probably nothing, I'll just need to keep my emotions under control. I almost exploded in Snape's class afterall. What's wrong with me in the first place? I'm acting as if I can't function correctly without Hermione... _

He gave it some thought as the next class began.

_I feel like I want to be with her at all times. I don't want others to look at her..._

_I feel empty without her..._

_Is this what love does to you?_

Draco pulled a pen and started doodling on the paper to calm his thoughts. He drew Hermione and him together surrounded by hearts.

_I love you. I love you. Hermione, I love you. _

He smiled, feeling light inside. Looking at the clock, he inwardly groaned. Two minutes down, just 56 mintes to go until he can find Hermione again.

He smiled as he ignored the lesson and started doodling again.

**- - - - - - - - End of Chapter 4 - - - - -**

**Hi again! So how was it? **

**Ooh, the story is slowly escalating. Ron and Harry have accepted the Dramione pairing (which they will prb never do in other fanfic stories), just saying. **

**So, as for Blaise, there's this whole story to why his name is now Blake. Okay, to be honest it's cause when I wrote ch 1, I totally speeled his name wrong and then I decided to go with it. It's a fanfic ^_^ who says I can't change their names?**

**. Thank you for reading this work! I appreciate even though no one reviews. One is good! Please, I'm bloodthirsty for reviews. Look how lonely I am. I'm just uploading chapter after chapter...**

**Help.**

**Please?**

**Luv you! XOXO**


End file.
